Et si tout avait été différent
by med6410
Summary: Et si tout ne c'était pas passé comme on le croit ? Et si il y avait eût une troisième personne dans cette chambre où Harry devint Le Survivant ? Et si la prophétie concernée une autre personne ? Et si tout simplement Harry avait encore de la famille autre que Sirius Black ?
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir-là, tout était calme. Lilly et James Potter venait de coucher leur dernier né, Harry. Leur journée avait été épuisante. Dix minutes plus tard, la porte du salon se rouvrit.

-Mary ! Tu ne dors pas encore ! S'exclama Lilly.

-Maman ! ! S'écria la petite en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant. -Oh ma chérie! Tu as fait un cauchemar c'est ça ? La consola sa mère en allant la recoucher. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est fini...

James les regarda s'en aller et sourit. Mary était née neuf mois après leur sortie de Poudlard, le jour de leur mariage. Les yeux verts et les cheveux bruns, elle était son portrait craché. Elle serait une futur grande sorcière, comme sa mère. Cette dernière revint s'asseoir près de son mari.

-Quel cauchemar a-t-elle fait cette fois si ? demanda James en souriant.

-Elle pense qu'un monsieur tout en noir va venir nous tuer, toi, Harry et moi et que se « monsieur » l 'amènera avec lui, lui raconta Lilly. Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée que Sirius la garde ? Depuis qu'elle y va elle ne fait que des cauchemars.

-Ne temps fais pas Sirius l'adore! D'ailleurs, je te rappelle qu'il nous a supplié d'être son parrain tous comme pour Harry, la rassura James.

Il embrassa sa femme. Puis tous se passa très vite. La porte explosa. Un homme de grande stature, entra. James cria à Lilly de fuir avec les enfants. L'homme le tua d'un sortilège de mort puis s'élança à la suite de Lilly, qui s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de Harry avec ces deux enfants. La porte explosa comme une simple vitre de verre.

-Vous n'aurez jamais ma fille ! S'écria Lilly. -Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter Lilly Potter. Tous comme ton mari, je te tuerai toi et ton fils ! Mais je pourrai te laisser la vie sauve si tu me donnes ta fille. Lui proposa-t-il.

-Plutôt mourir en te combattant que de vivre sans pouvoir voir ma fille ! S'écria Lilly.

-Bien, si c'est ton choix, tu mourras à mes pieds comme un vulgaire insecte! Endoloris ! S'exclama le sorcier.

Mais Lilly, résista autant qu'elle pût et, dans son dernier souffle, elle se sacrifia pour protéger ses enfants et mourut en leur transmettant une protection magique. Voldemort triomphant et avec un sourire s'avança vers les deux jeunes enfants qui se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre.

-Avada Kedavra ! S'exclama le mage noir dans le but de tuer le jeune garçon.

Mais, à sa grande surprise, il découvrit à ses dépends que le sort de Lilly avait perduré après sa mort. Son sort ce retourna contre lui.

La maison explosa.

Lilly et James Potter étaient morts.

(**)

Une dizaine de craquements sourds ce firent entendre.

Les aurors restèrent sans voix face à la désolation du spectacle qui se trouvaient face à eux. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes. L'un, alla jeter des sorts d'oublie aux éventuels témoins moldus du drame de ce soir. L'autre, fouillait les décombres à la recherche de survivants.

Un moteur de moto ce fit entendre. L'un des aurors leva les yeux du tas de débris qu'il était en train de déblayer vers une moto volante qui venait de se poser non-loin de là.

-Il y a-t-il des survivants ? Demanda l'homme à la moto.

-On ne sait pas encore, lui répondit l'auror avant de retourner à son déblaiement, Accio débris.

Une poutre et des morceaux de murs s'envolèrent pour se poser sur un tas un peu plus loin. Là, sous leurs yeux, tous près du corps de leur mère, deux enfants, levèrent les yeux vers eux. L'auror en resta sans voie pendant plusieurs minutes. Ces deux enfants étaient les seuls survivants d'une attaque de Voldemort.

-Ils... sont vivants ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Pauvre enfants, ils vont grandir orphelin... heureusement qu'ils leur restent de la famille, dit l'homme à la moto. Dumbledore sera ravie d'apprendre qu'ils sont en vie. Il alla parler aux deux enfants.

L'homme prit le garçon que la fillette tenait tout contre elle, dans ses bras et la fillette par la main. Tous trois montèrent sur la moto et s'envolèrent Une heure plus tard la moto se posa dans une rue sombre près de deux personnes.

-Hagrid, s'exclama un vieil homme, vous voilà enfin.

-C'est un désastre ce qui s'est passé ce soir, dit le fameux Hagrid, James et Lilly …. mort et ses deux enfants qui sont en vie...

-Je sais Hagrid, je sais, mais ils ne vivront plus seul ils ont encore de la famille et je pense que pour qu'ils puissent grandir en toute sécurité je pense qu'il serait sage de les séparer, expliqua le vieil homme.

-Vous voulez les séparer... Mais Dumbledore..., commença la femme qui se trouvait près de lui. -Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, la rassura Dumbledore, ils deviendront célèbre dans tout le monde magique, alors il vaut mieux les en éloigner jusqu'à leur entrée à Poudlard. Le garçon ira chez son oncle et sa tante et la petite ira chez sa grand-mère.

-Vous voulez confier l'éducation de ce garçon à ces moldus ! S'exclama Minerva, je les ai observés toute la journée ce sont les pires qui puissent exister!

-Mais c'est la seule famille qui lui reste, conclut Dumbledore. Il prit le jeune garçon des bras de Hagrid et le déposa sur le palier de la porte avec une lettre.

-Tu deviendra un grand sorcier, Harry Potter, dit-il en guise d'au revoir à l'enfant qui dormait déjà.

Il sortit de la propriété et ce dirigea vers la fillette qui regardait la scène sans pouvoir dire un mot, encore sous le choc de la mort de ses parents. Dumbledore lui parla, puis ensemble ils transplanèrent.

(**)

- Allez debout ma grande ! Le train va partir dans deux heures !

Mary Evans tira les couvertures sur son visage. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dormir encore une heure ou deux. Mais, si elle ne se levait pas, elle raterait son train pour Poudlard. Bon grès, mal grès, elle se leva, pris une douche brulante et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa grand-mère, Abigail Evans, se versait un jus d'orange quand elle s'installa.

-Ma grande, il va falloir que tu apprennes à te coucher plus tôt, lui dit-elle avec une sourire.

-Je sais grand-mère, mais je répondais aux hiboux de George, dit-elle en baillant.

-Je vois, conclut Abigail, et bien la prochaine fois évite de répondre après minuit.

Deux heures plus tard, Mary était à bord du train qui allait partir dans dix minutes, dans le seul compartiment vide qu'elle avait pût trouvais. Elle sortie Snow White, un hibou grand duc blanc, de sa cage.

-Nous voilà repartis pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard, lui dit-elle en lui grattant la tête entre ses deux oreilles.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées.

-Excuse moi, les autres compartiments sont pleins, puis-je m'installer avec toi, demanda-t-on.

-Euh... oui si tu veux, dit-elle en souriant au jeune garçon brun qui venait de la sortir de sa rêverie. Le jeune garçon tira sa valise à l'intérieur.

-Attend je vais t'aider, lui dit Mary.

-Non c'est bon, dit -il en essayant t'en bien que mal de hisser sa malle et la cage de sa chouette dans le compartiment à bagage, sans succès. -Laisse-moi faire, dit-elle en soulevant la malle et en la plaçant à sa place. Tu es en première année je suppose ?

-Euh... oui, dit le garçon sans vraiment avoir compris.

-Tu as une idée dans quelle maison tu aimerais être ? Demanda Mary.

-Euh... je... répondit le garçon. -Oh, je vois tu es un moldu c'est ça, moi je suis en deuxième année, lui dit-elle. Quel est ton nom ?

-Harry, Harry Potter, lui répondit-il.

-Potter ! Le Harry Potter ! S'exclama une voix à la porte.

Un garçon roux, entra et s'assit à coter de Mary.

-Je peux la voir ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Voir quoi ? Rétorqua Harry.

-Ta cicatrice ! Lui répondit-il.

-A.. euh.. oui si tu veux. Dit il en soulevant sa frange.

-Toi tu dois être un Weasley, dit Mary.

-Euh... Oui je m'appelle Ron Weasley, dit-il surpris Elle sourie.

Elle se doutait bien que Fred et George devaient avoir encore de la famille. Les deux garçons commencèrent à parler. Quand la vieille femme au chariot passa, Harry achetât tellement de sucrerie que Mary pensa qu'il en aura jusqu'au mois prochain. Son regard fût attiré par une jeune fille qui venait d'entrer dans leur compartiment. Elle entama la conversation avec les deux jeunes garçons. Mary en profita pour sortir dans le couloir pour marcher un peu. La solitude lui avait toujours plu. Elle se replongea dans ces pensées.

Cela fessait dix bonnes minutes qu'elle marchait. On la bouscula .

-Tu pourrais faire attention ! S'écria un jeune garçon blond à l'air hautain et arrogant.

-Je te ferai dire que c'est toi qui m'as bousculé ! S'exclama à son tour Mary.

Il brandit sa baguette.

-Excuse toi tout de suite ou je te jette un sort !

Mary éclata de rire .

-Toi ! Me jeter un sort ! Tu es en première année je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais !

La baguette du jeune garçon lui sauta de main.

-C...Co. Comment a tu fais sa ? Balbutia-t-il.

-Tu a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre , lui répondit-elle, entre autre chose je mettrai le respect et la politesse sur ta liste des dix premières choses à apprendre d'urgence.

-Alors, Evans on se fait de nouveaux amis ? S'exclamèrent deux voies hilares derrière elle.

-J'apprenais juste à ce premières année que ça peut être dangereux de ce frottait à plus expérimenté que lui, répondit l'interpellée en souriant.

-Je croyais que Dumbledore t'avais interdit d'utiliser les sortilèges informulés sans ta baguette et tant que tu ne seras pas en sixième année, dit l'un des deux garçons roux qui souriait.

-C'est vrai George, mais je ne suis pas encore dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et puis je n'ai utilisé qu'un sortilège de désarmement, expliqua-t-elle.

-Fred je crois que l'on déteint sur cette jeune fille, s'exclame George. -Malheureusement je crois que tu as raison George, répondit Fred. Petit, tu devrais faire très attention à qui tu t'adresses, car cette fille, elle peut te transformer en crapaud d'un claquement de doigt.

-UN WEASLEY OSE ME PARLER ! s'offusqua le jeune garçon.

-Et alors ? S'exclama Mary, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! Qui es-tu pour pouvoir juger ! -Je m'appelle Malfoy. Drago Malfoy ! Dit-il en relevant la tête. Fred et George éclatèrent de rire.

-Et c'est censé nous impressionner ?

-Mon père ne sympathise pas avec des moldu lui au moins !

-Peut être mais le nôtre n'est pas un mangemort !

La discussion continua comme ça jusqu'à que le professeur MacGonnagal intervienne. Fred, George et Mary retournèrent dans le compartiment de la jeune fille. Là ils firent plus ample connaissance avec les quatres autres jeunes gens qui s'y trouver déjà.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour assister au festin de début d'année dont la principale attraction était la Cérémonie de Répartition qui désignerait pour chaque première année dans qu'elle maison ils allaient passer leurs sept prochaines années d'études. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la grande salle, suivie par les premières années, par une porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. Elle posa sur l'estrade un tabouret et un chapeau. Une large fissure se forma sur le bord. Le Choixpeau se mit à chanter :

_Approchez donc, n'ayez pas peur_

_Laissez-moi me présenter comme tous les ans :_

_Je suis le Choixpeau penseur !_

_Posez-moi sur votre tête, tout simplement_

_Et votre âme je saurais déchiffrer jusqu'au tréfonds_

_Afin de choisir votre futur Maison._

_Si vous êtes courageux et forts,_

_Avec joie vous accueillera Gryffondor._

_Par Poufsouffle vous serez invités,_

_Si vous aimez le travail et l'équité._

_En vous, dort l'âme d'un savant_

_Si Serdaigle vous prend sur ses bancs._

_Et dans la maison de Serpentard,_

_Vous irez si vous êtes un vrai roublard._

_Maintenant mes enfants, permettez-moi d'ajouter,_

_Quelques conseils du Choixpeau futé._

_Quatre sorciers furent à l'origine de la Fondation_

_Ô combien différents! Mais tirant leurs forces de cette association :_

_Depuis toujours Poudlard compte quatre Maisons_

_Et je prie pour qu'elles retrouvent la foi en leur union._

_A présent, vous qui m'avez sagement écouté,_

_Il est temps de vous avancer,_

_Dans votre tête laissez-moi entrer_

_Pour que la répartition puisse commencer!_

La bouche du Choixpeau se referma et les élèves applaudirent à tous rompre. Le professeur McGonagall déroula un parchemin.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom vous viendrai vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête, dit-elle, Addams, Luka !

Un garçon maigrichon pétrifié d'angoisse se dirigea en titubant vers le tabouret et coiffa le Choixpeau d'une main tremblante. Il y eut un bref silence, puis l'objet ouvrit largement la bouche :

-GRYFFONDOR! Déclara le Choipeau.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement salua Luka quand il alla s'asseoir avec les Gryffondors.

McGonagall continua à lire :

-Amarine, Sarah !

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Ash, Olivier !

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Aristide, Nathan !

-SERDAIGLE !

-Barthemis, Valerian !

-SERPENTARD !

Mary, regardais les premières années, certains étaient blanc comme linge. Elle sourie, car cela lui rappelait sa première année à Poudlard.

La répartition continuait.

-Hermione Granger !

-GRYFFONDOR

Elle applaudit avec les autres tandis que la jeune fille vint s'assoir a côté d'elle.

Elle sentie un regard posé sur elle et leva les yeux de son jus de citrouille. Le garçon blond, qui avait été envoyé à Serpentard la regardait intensément. Quand il remarqua qu'elle le regardait, il détourna vivement les yeux. Harry Potter et le frère de Fred et George, Ron, furent envoyé à Gryffondor.

La répartition, laissa place au dîner, qui lui-même fît place au discours de début d'année du Directeur, le professeur Dumbledore. Il fit un bref rappel des règles, indiqua que le troisième étage était fermé aux élèves et leur souhaita une bonne année scolaire.

Mary ce leva et ce dirigea en direction de la tour de Gryffonfor en compagnie de Fred et George quand McGonagall la rattrapa pour lui dire de venir dans son bureau. Elle leur dit qu'elle les retrouverai un peu plus tard dans la salle commune et suivie la directrice de Gryffondor.

Une heure plus tard, elle entra dans la salle commune. Elle se dirigea vers ses amis et s'assied entre eux.

-Alors, Evans, elle te voulait quoi McGonagall ? Demanda George.

-Juste me rappeler que je ne devais pas utilisait mes pouvoirs si je n'avais pas ma baguette au bout de mon bras, bla bla bla, répondit Mary blasée.

-Tant qu'elle ne te fait pas suivre par Rusard comme l'année dernière ça va, répondit Fred.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un petit moment, puis elle partie se coucher, prétextant une très grande fatigue. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver seule. Elle pourrait ainsi exercer son pouvoir qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se rappela les paroles que McGonagall lui avait dis.

Quand elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle fit un geste en direction de sa malle qui se vida toute seule, posant ses livres en pilles bien ranger à coter de son lit. Une miniature de dragon, qu'elle avait acheter sur le chemin de traverse, se posa doucement sur son lit et la regarda.

-Tu maîtrises les sorts informulés ! S'exclama une voix, on apprend sa qu'en sixème année.

Elle se retourna. Une fille rousse la regardait, admirative.

-Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis en première année, ce présenta la fille.

-Moi c'est Mary Evans, je suis en deuxième année, dit Mary.

-Tu es en deuxième année et tu maitrise les sorts informulé !

-Euh... oui enfin... disons que j'ai toujours sût le faire quoi, balbutia-t-elle.

Les deux filles continuèrent de se parler. Hermione, lui demandais quelle cour elle suivrait en première année. Puis elles allèrent se coucher.

Mary était allongée sur son lit, son dragon lovée sur son ventre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle repensait à sa famille, ses parents et aux derniers souvenir qu'elle avait partagé avec eux. Et perdue dans ses souvenirs elle s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines étaient passées. Pourtant, Harry ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Entre les cours de potions, de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal et tous les autres cours que doit suivre un jeune sorcier et la montagne de devoirs que leurs donnaient leurs professeurs, il n'avait pas une seconde à lui. Les seuls moments où il soufflait un peu c'était quand il se retrouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où Fred et George Weasley, les deux frères de Ron, fessaient leur numéro. Leur autre frère, Percy Weasley, qui était préfet des Gryffondors, passé ses soirées à les réprimander. Mais bien sûr cela ne servait strictement à rien. Mais quand Fred et George ne fessaient pas les clowns, c'étaient leur amie, Mary Evans ( il venait de se rappeler son nom ) qui fessait tourner en bourrique le pauvre préfet sous les exclamations hilares des autres Gryffondor.

-Potter ! S'écria une voix.

Harry emmergea de ses pensées et regarda le professeur Bibine, qui dispensait les leçons de vol sur balais.

-Je veux la plus grande attention pour votre premier vol sur balai monsieur Potter! Le réprimanda Bibine avant de reprendre son cours.

Le cour se poursuivit. Mais il fut encore interrompu par un accident où un Gryffondor, Neville Londubat, venait de tomber de son balai et se cassa le poignet. Elle le conduisit à l'infirmerie après leur avoir rappeler que le premier qu'elle voyait sur un balais serait définitivement renvoyé de Poudlard.

-Regarder ce qu'a fait tomber cet imbécile de Londubat, s'écria une voix moqueuse.

C'était Drago Malefoy. Toujours à vouloir attirer l'attention sur lui, celui-là. Il avait ramassé le rappeltout que Neville venait de recevoir de sa grand-mère.

-Donne-moi ça Malefoy, dit fermement Hermionne.

-Et puis quoi encore ! Dit-il, je vais m'arranger pour que Londubat ne le retrouve jamais.

Les serpentard ricanèrent. Mais Harry ne pouvait supporter ça.

-Donne-moi ça Malefoy !

-Viens le chercher Potter! Le défia-t-il en enfourchant son balai et en s'envolant.

-Harry ! Ne fais pas sa ! Lui dit Hermione, tu as entendu ce qu'a dis le professeur Bibine ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il enfourcha son balais et pris en chasse Malefoy. Au bout de quelque minute, Malefoy lança le rappeltout. Harry se précipitât à sa poursuite et le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur une fenêtre sous le regard très surpris du professeur McGonagall.

Harry se posa sous les applaudissements des Gryffondor.

-Potter! Interpela une voix.

Le professeur McGonagall se précipitait vers le groupe.

-Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant ! Lui dit Hermione à l'oreille.

-Professeur je peux tous vous expliquer, dit Harry qui commençait à paniquer.

-Suivez-moi. Dit-elle simplement.

Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire et pensant que se serait très certainement la fin de ses études à Poudlard, la suivit sous le sourire narquois de Malefoy.

Le professeur McGonagall lui fit traverser un dédale de couloir et s'arrêta devant une classe. Là elle frappa à la porte.

-Excusez-moi professeur Binns puis-je vous enlevez Dubois ? Demanda McGonagall.

-Euh.. Oui... répondit le professeur en reprenant son cours, la guerre des Troll...

Un sorcier, brun, les yeux bleus, sorti de la salle. McGonagall leur dit de la suivre dans son bureau.

-Dubois ! Je suppose que vous n'avez pas encore trouvé d'attrapeur ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... non mais les sél... commença-t-il.

-Ne cherchez plus, le coupa-t-elle. Le jeune Potter ici présent et celui qu'il vous faut !

Pendant ce temps, Mary, Fred et George, se retenait de rire. Le professeur Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de prouver que Mary avait tricher pour réaliser sa potion d'amnésie. Il s'en arrachait presque les cheveux.

-C'est impossible pour un deuxième année de faire une potion d'amnésie aussi parfaite, hurla Rogue en s'avançant vers leur table, donnez-moi votre livre !

Mary le lui tendis. Il lui arracha des mains. Il alla à la page où était inscrites les instructions pour la préparation de la potion. Malgré lui il dût bien reconnaître que la jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas triché et, bon grès, mal grès, il lui mit la meilleure note.

La journée s'écoula. Le soir devait avoir lieu leur premier entrainement de l'année. Il se déroula sous la pluie et fût interrompu quand le vent ce fit trop violent.

La salle commune était calme. Tout le monde était encore dans la grande salle pour diner, mais Mary, elle, avait engloutie son repas en quatrième vitesse pour se retrouver seule.

D'une part cela lui permettrait de terminer une dissertation de trois parchemins sur le béozard et ses effets que Rogue lui avait collé par dépit, mais surtout cela lui permettrait d'être seule.

Depuis que l'année avait commencé, elle n'avait plus une minute à elle pour souffler et se retirer dans son monde. De plus elle en avait plus que marre de la réputation de Harry. Ils le surnommaient le « Survivant ». Celui qui avait survécu à Vous-Savez-Qui... S'ils savaient... Parfois elle avait envie de leur hurler la vérité, de leur dire que ce n'était pas un coup de chance, que ce pauvre garçon devenut orphelin n'avait pas survécu grâce à une erreur de Voldemort... Pourtant, les paroles de Dumbledore et de McGonagall lui revenaient toujours en mémoire:

« Il n'est pas près à entendre la vérité... Laissez-le croire que sa famille est morte c'est pour sa propre sécurité... »

Mais ils ne savaient pas ce que c'étaient de voir le seul membre de sa famille sous la menace d'un tel avenir... Et s'il n'y survivait pas... Et puis il y avait aussi ce Serpentard de première année. Malefoy... Drago Malefoy. Quand elle entrait dans la grande salle, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Dans les rares fois où leurs regards c'étaient croisés, celui de Drago était dur et froid, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus...

Mary s'obligea à sortir de ses pensées, finit son devoir et alla ranger ses affaires.

Elle était en train de ranger ses affaires dans son sac quand une violente douleur, plus violente que celles qu'elle avait pût avoir auparavant, ce déclencha dans son bras. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait plongé dans un bain d'acide. Elle devait aller à l'infirmerie. Elle n'arriva jamais à la porte de sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

Le dîner était sur le point de se terminer. La grande salle résonnait de bruits de couverts qui s'entrechoquaient et de rires. Tout annonçait que la soirée serait calme et sans évènement particulier. Pourtant, la porte par lequel les professeurs rentraient parfois, s'ouvrit sans que personne ne la remarque. Un elfe de maison affolé se précipitât vers le professeur McGonagall et lui dit précipitamment quelque chose. Le visage de celle-ci prit une expression de surprise puis d'affolement. Elle répétât à Dumbledore ce que l'elfe venait de lui dire et tout deux sortirent de la salle en trompe.

Le silence ce fît. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le directeur et la directrice adjointe avait l'air si grave. Harry sentait que quelque chose venait de ce produire. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour que Dumbledore s'y intéresse.

-Fred on va voir ! S'exclame George.

Les deux frères se levèrent et partirent à la suite de Dumbledore, suivie bientôt par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Puis de tout les autres élèves.

Les deux professeur montèrent en quatrième vitesse les escalier qui menaient à la tour des Gryffondor.

-Caput Draconis, s'exclama McGonagall.

Ils avaient étaient rejoint par les Gryffondor. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune.

-Aller dans vos dortoir ! Ordonna Dumbledore d'un ton grave qu'ils ne lui connaissait pas.

Surpris Harry, Fred, Ron, Hermione et George, ainsi que tous les autres Gryffondor, qui, curieux de voir ce qui se passaient dans leur tour s'était précipitaient dans la salle commune, obéir sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Les deux professeurs se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles. Là, l'elfe de maison qui venait de les prévenir les y attendait.

-Je l'ai trouvée comme ça professeurs, expliqua l'elfe.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda McGonagall.

Ils remontaient le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant la dernière porte.

-C'est la.

Dumbledore ouvrit la porte. Hermione qui les avaient suivit, malgré elle, vit en même temps que lui ce qui l'avait poussé a ce déplacer.

-Mademoiselle Granger ! Que faites vous ici ! S'indigna-t-il.

-C'est ma chambre professeur, répondit-elle surprise en lui désignant la plaque de cuivre sur la porte.

-A... Bien..., dit-il simplement.

Il entra dans la pièce et ce dirigeât vers la jeune fille allongée par terre.

-Minerva allé prévenir Madame Pomfresh et vite, ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois. Dumbledore, lui, s'avançât en compagnie d'Hermione. Il s'agenouillât près de la sorcière inconsciente. Il lui prit le pouls.

Rapide.

Il souleva une de ses manches. Là, sous leurs yeux s'étalait une longue cicatrice qui était enflée et rouge comme si elle venait à peine de se refermer.. Hermione en resta bouche bée mais Dumbledore, lui, ne parut pas surpris. Son visage n'exprimait rien. Hermione voulût lui demander ce qui se passait avec Mary mais l'infirmière arriva et ils transportèrent la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

Le lendemain, Mary n'était toujours revenus. Hermione leur avait raconté ce qui c'était passé la veille. Fred et George, eux, étaient partis voir comment allé la jeune fille.

-Ce qui m'étonne, c'est la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le bras, dit Hermione pensive.

-Elle a une cicatrice ? Demandèrent Ron et Harry.

-Oui, d'ailleurs elle a un peu la même forme que la tienne Harry, confirma Hermione.

-Comment-sa ? Dit Harry.

-Et bien, elle est en forme d'éclair... enfin je ne sais pas comment te la décrire Harry, s'excusa Hermione. Ce que je sais par contre c'est que, comme toi elle a perdu ses parents qui ont été tué par Voldemort.

-Evans.. Sa fait pas sorcier ce nom... dit Ron.

-C'est peut être pas son vrai nom, conclua Hermione. Heureusement qu'on est samedi.

-Euh... Pourquoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en même temps.

-Parce que je vais pouvoir faire des recherches sur elle. A la bibliothèque il y a une section avec des vieux journaux peut être que je trouverai quelque chose.

-Ok... Nous … Bin on aura qu'à finir nos devoirs... Conclua Ron sceptique.

Ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner sur ces mots.

« Elle courrait dans un couloir sombre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle fuyait mais elle savait que si elle voulait vivre, elle devait continuer. Elle voyait de la lumière au fond, elle était essoufflée mais accéléra quand même sa course. Quand elle y arriva le décors changea... »

Fred et George ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivé à leur amie. Elle paraissait normal, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui elle devait s'entraîner avec eux au Quidditch pour ce préparer au prochain match qui devaient les opposer à Poufsouffle.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas elle se réveillera très vite. Elle a juste eût une baisse de tension et quand elle est tombée elle sait cogné la tête contre le sol, leur expliqua l'infirmière. Maintenant je suis désolé mais il va falloir la laisser.

Elle poussa les jumeaux dehors. Ils ne dirent pas un mots. Elle était devenue comme leur sœur et

même si ils ne savaient pas grand chose de sa vie, ils auraient tout fais pour lui venir en aide. Mais ils se résignèrent et allèrent chercher leur équipements histoire de se changer les idées.

« Elle se retrouvât dans un parc. Les pruniers étaient en fleurs et leur doux parfums vint l'entourer. Elle connaissait ce parfum, mais ne se rappeler pas du lieu et de quand elle avait connu. Elle s'avançât. Au loin un château surplombé le paysage. Un homme la prit par la main. Grand, brun, mystérieux, elle ne savait pas si elle devait ce méfier ou bien si elle devait lui faire confiance mais elle n'avait pas d'emprise sur son corps. Elle voulut crier. Mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche... Et, contre son grès, elle suivit cette homme... »


	5. Chapter 5

Trois jours. Cela fessaient trois jours qu'elle était dans cette sorte de torpeur. Trois jours que Madame Pomfresh cherchait temps bien que mal une solution pour la réveiller. Dumbledore avait même fait venir un guérisseur de Ste Mangouste. Il devait arriver le soir même.

L'infirmière s'assit au bord de son lit. La jeune fille avait l'air de dormir.

« Elle venait de comprendre... C'était elle mais en même temps ce n'était pas elle... Elle avait l'impression d'être plonger dans la tête d'une autre personne. Tous ce qu'elle pouvait dire, faire ou même ressentir ça ne pouvait pas être elle... Et cet homme qui lui fessait presque peur par moment... A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parlait, elle ne comprenais rien... » Un spasme parcourue Mary ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'infirmière qui lui administra un calmant. « Tous redevient noir d'un seul coup... Plus de jardin au senteur de printemps, plus d'Homme mystérieux... Il n'y avait plus que se long couloir noir mais cette fois si n'y avait plus de danger, ce n'était plus qu'un long couloir noir, sans début ni fin, où s'aligner une enfilade de porte. »

Hermione, pendant ce temps, fessait toujours des recherches sur Mary. Entre les cours, les devoir, les examen elle profitait de chaque moment libre pour filait tous droit à la bibliothèque. Parfois Ron et Harry venaient la rejoindre. Elle ne trouvait pas grand chose. Toujours les même articles sur la nuit de la chute de Voldemort...

Hermione ! Hermione !

Ron la secouer.

Bon sang ! Sort de ta tête et dis moi ce qu'il faut mettre dans la potion contre les furoncles parce que la ces vraiment la galère ! Lui expliqua rapidement Ron.

Effectivement Ron était en grande difficulté avec sa potion qui dégager une forte odeur immonde.

Tu as ajouter 4 limaces à cornes dans ton chaudron ? Lui demanda-t-elle en jetant dans son chaudron deux épines de porc-épic.

Ron s'exécuta . La potion se mit à bouillir et explosa. Rogue rappliqua illico avec un sourire méchant.

Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, ricana le professeur, je vous met un F et j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir fais exploser votre chaudron.

Le cours ce termina. N'ayant pas de cours l'après-midi, ils filèrent à la bibliothèque pour continuer leurs recherches. Mais depuis trois jours, ils ne trouvaient que des articles qui traitaient de la mort des Potter.

Je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose, s'exclama Ron en s'attirant ainsi le regard noir de la bibliothécaire, madame Pince.

Hermione et Harry lâchèrent leurs journaux respectif pour venir voir ce qu'il avait trouvé.

« _Ce soir, un terrible drame vient de toucher un petit village moldu, Godric's Hollow. Ici, une famille entière de sorcier a été décimé par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prenoncer-LeNom. _

_James et Lilly Potter, ont succomber après se qui semblerai être une lutte acharné pour sauver _

_leurs enfants... _»

Attend, « Leurs enfants » ? s'exclama Harry.

« …_, Mary, 2 ans, et Harry, 1 ans, qui, selon l'un des premiers aurors qui sont arrivé sur les _

_lieux du drame, aurait survécu a l'attaque du mage noir. Selon le même aurors, Vous-Savez-_

_Qui aurait voulut tué les deux jeunes enfants, mais sont sort ce serai retourné contre lui, et _

_qui aurait fais exploser la maison en le tuant sur le coup. Les deux enfants ont été pris en _

_chargent. Nous vous donnerons plus d'informations dans l'édition du matin _»

Les trois jeunes sorciers se regardairent, choquaient par ce qu'ils venait de découvrir.

Le guérisseur arriva a l'heure exact où il avait dit. Il fit un rapide examen de la jeune fille.

Je ne voient qu'une seule solution pour la sortir de ce sommeil, conclut-il.

Laquelle ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Un bézoard, répondit le guérisseur, je pense, je suis même sur que je cela la réveillera.

Poppy, trouvez moi du bézoard ! Ordonna Dumbledore. Je suis sur que vous devez en avoir quelque part.

Euh.. oui je crois qu'il doit m'en rester professeur, dit l'infirmière en se précipitant vers son armoire a pharmacie et en ramenant une espèce de pierre que l'on ne trouvé que dans le ventre d'une chèvre. Voilà professeur.

Merci. Répondit ce dernier.

Il plaçât la pierre dans la bouche de la jeune fille.

« Elle se sentie tirée en arrière. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte en face de laquelle elle se trouvait. Mais la sensation était trop forte et elle ne put que céder. »

Mary ouvrit difficilement les paupières. Elle se demandait où elle se trouvait. Puis elle vit madame Pomfresh. L'infirmerie. Comment avait-elle atterrie ici ? Tous ce dont elle ce souvenait c'était qu'elle fessait son sac. Puis une douleur avait traversé son bras, puis c'était le trou noir.


	6. Chapter 6

Elle sortie de l'infirmerie le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner. Quand elle entra dans la grande salle, McGonagall lui fit un signe de tête discret. Une sensation habituelle la reprit. On la regardait. Bien sur, elle aurai dût ce douter que trois jours sans apparaître au côté des autres Gryffondor cela ce remarquerai. Elle se dirigea vers sa place habituelle. Des murmures s'élevaient de temps à autre sur son passage. Ils venaient tous de la table des Serpentards.

-Eh ! Evans ! Tu m'avais pas dis que tu fessais des syncopes à la moindre douleur qui te traverse la bras, lui lança-t-on.

-La ferme Warrington. Lui répondit Mary d'un ton froid.

Il éclata de rire suivi par cinq ou six autres de ses amis. Elle s'essaya enfin en face des deux jumeaux.

-Tiens regarde qui nous fais honneur de sa présence Fred, dit George sur un ton ironique.

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir George, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu sais que tu nous à fais peur Mary ? Renchérit Fred.

-Dis surtout que à cause de moi vous vous êtes fait engueuler par Dubois, objecta Mary avec un sourire qui signifiait bien qu'il pourrait bien lui dire tous ce qu'il voulait elle ne le croirait pas.

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry et Ron. Comme tous les autres élèves, ils avaient remarquaient son retours. Elle paraissait normal, en pleine forme. Mais une personne normale ne s'évanouissait pas à cause d'une simple douleur. Ils la virent se lever et se diriger en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondor sans doute pour aller chercher leurs affaires de cours de la matinée.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte, Hermione sortit un vieux livre poussiéreux de son sac. Elle l'ouvrit. C'était un trombinoscope des élèves de Gryffondor 1971-1978.

-Voilà ce que j'ai pût trouver ce matin à la bibliothèque... commençât la jeune sorcière.

-Attend tu t'es levée à quelle heure pour avoir eût le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque avant les cours ? Lui demanda Ron surpris.

-T'occupe ! Donc j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Ron tu disais que « Evans » ne fessait pas sorcier ? Continua-t-elle.

-Oui mais...

-Et bien, je pense que sa mère était elle aussi à Poudlard. Leur révélat-elle en ouvrant l'album.

Elle leur désigna un jeune sorcière rousse, ses cheveux épais lui tombait sur les épaules. Elle était d'une grande beauté.

-Lilly Evans, dit Harry dans un souffle.

Il sortit une photo de son sac. C'était une photo de ses parents à leur sortie de Poudlard. Hagrid la lui avait donné avant qu'il ne monte dans le train.

-C'est ma mère...

-Harry... commençât Hermione.

Mais il se leva et sortit de la salle.

(**)

Les deuxièmes années étaient réunis dans la serre numéros trois pour leur cour commun de botanique avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur Chourave leur expliquer les effets du cris des jeunes pousses de Mandragore, quand le professeur McGonagall vint dire deux mots à leur professeur.

-Mettez vos caches-oreilles et rempoter moi ces mandragores avant la fin du cour, leur dicta Chourave en sortant.

Ils s'exécutèrent. Mary attrapa sa mandragore d'une main ferme et l'arracha de son pot. La plante se débattit et son cris malgré les caches-oreilles étaient insupportable même si à ce stade il n'était pas mortel. Elle l'enfonça dans un autre pot et y rajoutât de la bouse de dragon. Fred et George, eux, s'en sortaient moins bien. Leurs mandragores respectives venaient de s'enfuir et ils leurs couraient après dans toute la serre sous les rires de leurs camarades. Une intervention du professeur juste avant la sonnerie leur permirent de mettre enfin la main dessus et de pouvoir les rempoter.

Le cour suivant, la défense contre les forces du mal, fut plus calme. Le professeur Quirell leur fit un cour sur les Chaporouges.

-Les Cha-Cha-porouges sont des pe-petites créatures sem-semblables à d-des gobelins qui t-t-tuent les Moldus égarés pour trem-tremper leur sang. Une f-fois que l-le sang est s-sec, ils tuent une nou-nouvelle personne p-pour rec-recommencer. Expliqua le professeur dans son bégaiement habituel. Toute fois, un s-simple sortilège de st-stupéfixions permet de les ar-réter. Prenez vos baguettes,me-mettez vous p-par deux. Vous a-aller vous en-entrainer à lancer ce sort sur v-votre partenaire.

George se mit avec Fred et Mary avec un autre Gryffondor du nom de Lee Jordan. Plutôt douer pour utiliser se sort le professeur Quirell lui donna vingt points. Fred et George ne s'en sortait pas trop mal non plus tous les deux.

La cloche sonna et annonça la fin du cour.

-M-Mademoiselle Evans ? P-puis-je vous v-voir une minute ? Demanda Quirell.

-Euh... bien sur mais... euh... j'ai cour de métamorphose, répondit Mary.

-Ça ne prendra p-peut de temps. Lui assura-t-il.

Fred et George partirent de leur côté, tandis que Mary elle, restait avec le professeur Quirell.

De son côté Harry, n'avait pas décrocher un mot de toute la matinée à par pour répondre au questions posées par ses professeurs. Le midi, il ne toucha pratiquement pas à son repas. Ses amis avaient bien essayer de lui parler mais il s'obstinait à ne rien dire. Il ne desserra ses mâchoires que pour répondre à Olivier Dubois qui lui rappeler, pour la énième fois de la journée, que le dernier entrainement de Quidditch avant le premier match de la saison était pour le soir même. Il ne pensait qu'a une seule chose. Pourquoi lui avait-on caché qu'il avait encore de la famille ? Pourquoi l'avait-on confié au Dursley au lieu de le laissé grandir avec elle ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait répondre à ses question et elle se trouvait à Poudlard en ce moment même. Dumbledore.


	7. Chapter 7

Il se trouvait devant la statue que le professeur McGonagall lui avait indiquée. Mais il avait beau passer devant, la pousser, il ne pût la faire bouger.

-Vous cherchez quelque chose Potter, lui dit le professeur McGonagall qui, donnant l'impression de sortir de nul, affichait un sourire narquois.

-Je... je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore.. bredouilla-t-il.

-Sans le mot de passe, vous n'irez nulle part jeune homme, lui apprit-elle. Fondant du Chaudron.

Le griffon s'enfonça dans le mur en laissant apparaître un escalier en colimaçon. Harry en resta bouche bée.

-Ne restez pas planter là Potter ! Lui ordonna gentiment la vieille femme.

Il s'exécuta, mais quand il posa un pied sur la première marche, l'escalier se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Harry avait la nausée.

L'escalier le monta en douceur et sans effort vers le bureau du directeur. Des voix se firent entendre. Harry hésitât. Il tombait vraiment mal, Dumbledore avait de la visite. D'un geste peu assuré, il toqua à la porte. Les voix se turent.

-Entrez ! Lui répondit le directeur.

Harry ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide à son grand étonnement.

-Excusez-moi professeur.. commença le jeune sorcier.

-Je sais pourquoi tu viens Harry, l'interrompit le directeur.

-Alors, dites-moi pourquoi ? Dit fermement Harry.

-Pour ta propre sécurité. Lui répondit simplement le vieil homme.

-Est-ce que ma... sœur est au courant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je suis au regret de te dire que oui, Harry, lui avoua le directeur. Mais le professeur McGonagall et moi-même lui avions interdis de te le dire, car moins tu en savais, moins ta sécurité était exposée. Ce drame qui vous a touché, vous a exposé au grand jour. Voldemort, ce soir-là, était venu dans un but précis. Mais, par le sacrifice de votre mère, il a été tué. Si je n'avais pas prit la décision de vous séparer ses partisans les plus fidèles aurait ratissé ciel et terre pour vous tuer et ainsi finir ce qu'avait commencé leur « Lord ». Comprend, Harry, c'était la seule décision à prendre si je voulais pouvoir avoir la chance de vous voir grandir.

-C'est égoïste de votre part Monsieur! Vous deviez être au courant que les Dursley serait si dur avec moi! Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce qu'on n'aurais voulu elle et moi ? S'écria Harry.

-Je comprend ce que tu ressens Harry, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. S'expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me comprendre! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de vivre avec les Dursley et les subir tous les jours! Continua Harry.

-C'est vrai Harry, s'excusa-t-il, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup tous les deux. Elle a eu la même réaction que toi quand elle l'a su. Je suis sûr que tu as une petite idée de qui cela peut être.

-Mary... Mary Evans... dit-il dans un souffle.

Le professeur McGonagall choisi ce moment pour entier dans la pièce.

-Potter, Dubois vous cherche pour votre entraînement de Quidditch. Lui dit-elle fermement.

-On continuera cette discussion un autre jour Harry, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même avons à parler.

Harry sorti du bureau, laissant le professeur de métamorphose et Dumbledore. Il allât chercher son équipement puis se dirigeât vers le terrain de Quidditch, l'esprit encore perturbé par cette nouvelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Le temps froid d'octobre enveloppa de pluie les montagnes qui entouraient l'école et la surface du lac prit une couleur d'acier. Chaque matin, le sol était détrempé et l'on voyait Hagrid qui vérifiait si les balais sur le terrain de Quidditch n'avaient pas pris trop l'humidité.

La saison de Quidditch avait commencé. Le matin même, Harry allait jouer son premier match et Mary abreuverait encore les spectateurs de son talent irréprochable pour le Quidditch. Le premier match devait voir s'affronter Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

On était samedi matin. Le match avait lieu dans moins d'une heure, pourtant Mary, elle, dormait encore. La veille au soir, elle s'était couchée tard avec Fred et George qui avaient eu du mal à finir leur devoir de métamorphose. Hermione se demandait si elle devait le réveiller ou pas, mais voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas d'un cil et qu'elle était profondément endormie elle décida de la faire.

-Mary ! Faut que tu te lèves, lui dit-elle doucement en la secouant.

-Grumpfffff... laisse-moi dormir ! On est samedi aujourd'hui, je te rappelle ! Grogna Mary en se retournant sur le côté.

-Ok, comme tu veux, ce n'est pas comme si le match contre Poufsouffle était dans une heure, lui rétorqua Hermione en fessant mine de sortir de la pièce.

Une seconde s'écoulât, puis deux...

-QUOI ! ! ! ! ! ! s'écria Mary. Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! T'aurai pas put me réveiller plus tôt !

Hermione réprimât un sourire et la regarda se battre avec sa couverture pour sortir de son lit, se précipiter à la salle de bain, en sortir cinq minutes plus tard, enfiler son équipement et descendre précipitamment pour aller manger.

Mary descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle en bouscula même Harry qui montait chercher son équipement.

-Excuse-moi ! ! lui cria-t-elle en continuant sa route.

-Attend ! ! ! lui dit Harry.

Mais elle s'était déjà engouffrée dans le passage. Elle pria pour que les escaliers restent en place le temps qu'elle descende. Puis essoufflée s'arrêta devant la porte de la Grande Salle pour reprendre son souffle. Elle alla s'installer à sa place habituelle en priant pour que personne ne remarque qu'elle avait couru.

-Prête pour faire des étincelles sur le terrain Evans ? Lui dis Dubois en passant à coter d'elle.

-Toujours tu le sais bien ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle de son plus beau sourire.

Dubois rougis et continua sa route.

-Pff et nous alors ? On compte pour du beurre ? S'indignèrent Fred et George qui venait de s'installaient pendant que Dubois parler.

-Bonjour Fred, bonjour George, leur dit Mary en guise de réponse.

Elle tourna la tête vers la place de Harry. Elle voyait bien que l'approche de son premier match lui nouait l'estomac. Dans une heure à peine il serait sur le terrain. Elle sourie. Cela lui rappelait son premier match.

Vers onze heures, toute l'école était rassemblée sur les gradins du stade. De nombreux élèves étaient équipés de jumelles. Les sièges avaient beau être en hauteur, il était parfois difficile de suivre. Une grande banderole avait été déployée tout en haut par Ron, Hermione et trois autres Gryffondor de premières années. Ils y avaient écrit: « Potter président ». Ils avaient même réussit un tour de magie qui avait rendu les lettres lumineuses. En dessous, ils avaient dessiné une énorme tête de lion.

Pendant ce temps dans les vestiaires, les joueurs revêtaient la robe rouge de leur équipe. Les Poufsouffle, eux, étaient habillés en jaune.

Dubois s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Messieurs, dit-il.

-Et Mesdemoiselles, ajouta Mary, qui jouait dans l'équipe au poste de poursuiveuse.

-D'accord, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles, corrigea Dubois. Nous y voilà.

-Le grand jour est arrivé, dit Fred.

-Celui que nous attendions tous, ajouta George.

-On connait le discours d'Olivier par cœur, dit Fred à Harry. On était déjà dans l'équipe l'année dernière.

-Taisez-vous, vous deux, coupa Dubois. C'est la meilleure équipe que nous ayons eût à Gryffondor depuis des années. On va gagner, je le sais.

Il eût un regard noir qui signifiait : « Sinon gare-à-vous ! »

-Allez, c'est l'heure. Bonne chance à tous.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain où ils furent accueillis par des acclamations enthousiastes.

Debout au milieu du terrain, son balai à la main, madame Bibine était chargée d'arbitrer le match.

-En position sur vos balais, s'il vous plaît.

Mary enfourcha son Nimbus 2000. Elle remarqua que Harry avait le même.

Madame Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et les quinze balais s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs.

-Mary Evans, de l'équipe de Gryffondor, s'empare du Souafle, dit le commentateur. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

-JORDANS !

-Excusez-moi, professeur.

Le commentaire du match était assuré par Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux Weasley et le professeur McGonagall le surveillait de près.

-Mary passe à Katie Bell, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Evans et... non, c'est Martin Smith, le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, qui reprend le Souafle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Olivier Dubois, le gardien de Gryffondor. Gryffondor reprend le Souaffle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Smith et -AÏE- voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête – Le Souafle aux Poufsouffle – John Cadwallader se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard, envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffondor et Evans reprend le Souafle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y, Mary – Habbot, la gardienne de but, plonge et GRYFFONDOR MARQUE.

Sur les gradins les supporters, les supporters de Gryffondor saluèrent l'exploit avec des cris de joie tandis que les spectateurs de Poufsouffle se répandaient en lamentations.

Tout en évitant les Cognards, les joueurs adversaires et en marquant, Mary, essayer de voir ce que fessait les attrapeurs. Quand elle avait marqué, elle avait vu que Harry avait fait quelque loopings pour manifester sa joie, mais il n'avait pas encore eût l'occasion d'intervenir dans le jeu. Puis soudain, elle vit un Cognard foncé sur lui comme un boulet de canon. De justesse, il parvint à l'éviter et Fred se précipitât à sa poursuite.

-Poufsouffle reprend le Souafle, dit Lee Jordan. Le poursuiveur Cadwallader évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers – attendez un peu – est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or ?

Un murmure parcourut la foule tandis que Mary fessait perdre le Souafle à John, trop occupé à regarder au-dessus de son épaule l'éclat d'or qui venait de passer à côté de son oreille gauche. Les deux attrapeurs plongèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. Les poursuiveurs des deux équipes semblaient s'être désintéressés du jeu et regardaient les deux attrapeurs au coude à coude.

Harry fût plus rapide que Diggory. Soudain un grand cri de rage monta des gradins réservés au Gryffondor. Cédric Diggory avait percuté Harry, apparemment sans le faire exprès (mais ce n'était pas l'avis du public, bien évidemment, qui, eux, croyait que Diggory l'avait fait délibérément), le Nimbus 2000 avait violemment dévié de sa trajectoire, mais Harry parvient de justesse à se maintenir sur son balai.

Madame Bibine conseilla à Diggory de garder une distance de sécurité et ordonna un coup franc en faveur des Gryffondor. Bien entendus, la confusion qui régnait sur le terrain avait permis au Vif d'or de s'échapper.

Lee Jordan avait du mal à ne pas prendre parti

-Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

-Jordan ! Protesta le professeur McGonagall.

-Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

-Jordan, je vous préviens...

-D'accord, d'accord. Diggory a failli tuer l'attrapeur des Grryffondor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffondor bénéficie d'un pénalty repris par Evans et c'est Gryffondor qui garde le Souaffle. Poufsouffle prend le Souaffle avec Smith – un Cognard le frappe au visage, j'espère qu'il a le nez cassé – non, non, je plaisante professeur... Oh non ! POUFSOUFFLE MARQUE !

Les supporters des Poufsouffle poussèrent des acclamations.

Brusquement des doigts se pointèrent vers ce qui semblait être Harry qui venait d'être frappé par un Cognard qui l'avait fait tomber de son balai. Heureusement il l'avait rattrapé avec une main et essayait tant bien que mal d'y remonter. Il s'écoulât cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il y arrive et quand ce fut le cas il descendit en piqué vers le sol, la foule vit qu'il avait une main plaquée sur sa bouche, comme s'il était sur le point de vomir. Il atterrit brutalement sur la pelouse du stade. Mary s'apprêtait à passer le Souafle à Katie Bell quand un coup de sifflet retentit annonçant que le Vif d'or avait été attrapé et donc que le match était terminé. Harry l'agitait au-dessus de sa tête fièrement tandis que Lee Jordan le hurlait toujours de joie.

(**)

Quelques heures plus tard quand l'équipe de Gryffondor entra dans la salle commune, ils furent accueillis avec honneur. On les félicita pour leur exploit et une fête s'improvisa. Elle dura une grande partie de la nuit jusqu'à que le professeur McGonagall débarque en robe de chambre dans la salle commune et qu'elle leur rappela sur un ton sec et qui n'acceptait aucune contestation qu'il était tard et qu'ils devaient y mettre un terme.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor eurent beaucoup de mal à se lever. Certain avait une superbe gueule de bois, du fait que Fred et George avaient pu mettre la main sur trois bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu. Pourtant, Mary, elle, qui avait pourtant bût autant que les autres, ce leva en pleine forme. Elle alla à la salle de bain, se doucha, s'habilla d'un simple jean noir et d'une marinière avec un blaser aussi noir que son jean, se traçât l'habituel trait noir qui soulignait ses yeux et descendis déjeuner.

Il n'était que 9h du matin et le trois quarts des élèves dormais encore. La table des Gryffondor qui d'habitude était la plus bruyante, du fais que beaucoup d'élèves se levait à la même heure, dimanche inclus, n'accueillais qu'une dizaine d'élèves de premières années. Leur trais tiré et la blancheur de leur visage lui assura que pendant la fête de la veille ils avaient eu leur première cuite. Elle s'assit à sa place habituelle et se versa un jus de citrouille, puis elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle est commença à lire tout en mangeant ses céréales.

-Bonjour, dit une voix où le sommeil perçait encore.

Mary leva la tête de son livre et sourit à Harry qui venait de la rejoindre.

-Bien dormis ? Lui demanda-t-elle en refermant son livre.

-Mouai... Je me tape la pire migraine de ma vie mais bon... soupira Harry en collant son verre de jus de citrouille contre son front.

Elle ne répondit pas et termina son bol.

-Bon et bien bonne journée, lui dit-elle en se levant.

-Attend ! S'exclama Harry. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

-Euh... tu pourrais pas me dire ça plus tard parce que McGonagall m'a donné ce livre à lire pour demain matin et je suis loin d'avoir fini, lui répondit-elle en désignant le livre à la couverture jaune où l'on pouvait lire : « Métamorphose Avancée Niveau 2 ».

-Ah... bon bin à plus tard alors, lui dit Harry.

Ouf. Il l'avait crue. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à l'éviter jusqu'à la fin de la journée ou à inventer de nouvelles excuses pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec lui. Premièrement, même si c'était son frère, elle s'était promis d'attendre le bon moment, c'est-à-dire celui qu'avais choisi Dumbledore, pour renouer les liens qui les avaient unit pendant leur courte enfance ensemble. Deuxièmement, pourquoi devrait-elle partageait le quotidien de Harry, lui le « Survivant », alors qu'elle était censée être morte depuis neuf ans ! Il n'avait qu'à vivre dans l'ignorance voilà ! Et tout en fulminant des penser très négatives à l'égard du pauvre Harry pour se convaincre qu'elle ne devait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire, elle remontât dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent accompagné de Fred et George qui leur racontaient comment se promener dans les couloirs de l'école pendant la nuit sans se faire attraper par Rusard ou les professeurs. Ron et Hermionre s'assirent en face de Harry tandis que Fred et George, eux, se mirent de par et d'autre du jeune sorcier. Ils commencèrent à parler de tous et de rien jusqu'à que Fred et George s'en aillent.

-Tu lui as parlé alors Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione.

-Comment veux-tu que je lui parle ! Elle a toujours quelque chose à faire ! S'indigna Harry.

-On peut savoir ce que vous lui voulez à Mary ? Dit une voix moqueuse.

Fred et George étaient revenus à la table car ils avaient encore faim. Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

-Euh... rien de très important... on voulait seulement qu'elle nous aide pour un sort...balbutia Harry.

Fred et George sourirent de plus bel.

-Vous ne savez pas mentir les mioches ! Dit Fred, lequel de vous à des vues sur elle ?

-HEIN ! ! ! s'exclamèrent Ron, Harry et Hermione en même temps.

-Ça va on rigole ! Déclara George, mais sérieusement ça à l'air important votre truc, alors pourquoi vous tenez tant à ce que Harry parle à Mary ?

-Ça ne regarde que Harry et elle ! Dite- nous plutôt comment faire pour lui parler ! Elle ne fait que se défiler ! Leur dit Hermione.

-A ça... c'est le plus grand mystère de Poudlard... comment parler à Mary Evans si elle ne veut pas... et bien c'est simple, leur dit Fred.

-Comment ? Demanda Harry avec espoir.

-C'est impossible enfaîte, répondit George, elle t'écoutera que si elle en a vraiment envie. Sinon tu peux toujours essayer de la coincer dans un couloir et la forcer à écouter ce que tu as à lui dire mais c'est risqué.

-Comment sa risqué ? Dit Ron.

-Il vaut mieux pas être dans les parages quand elle est en colère... répondit George.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ce regardèrent. Si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle les écoute, alors ça en vaudrait peut-être la peine...

-Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait un dimanche ? Leur demanda au bout d'un moment Harry.

-T'es pas sérieux là ! Répliquèrent Fred et George.

-Si, il est, leur répondit Ron.

Ils passèrent toute la matinée à établir le planning de sa journée et établir le plan à suivre pour pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation avec la Gryffondor la plus discrète de tout Poudlard.

Le soir même, le plan fût mis à exécution. Tous les dimanches soir, elle envoyée une lettre par hibou à sa grand-mère et ils avaient décidé de la coincer quand elle serait dans la volière. C'était le moment le plus propice pour lui parler. Tous les autres élèves serait en train de dîner, ainsi que les professeurs et Rusard.

Heureusement pour eux, la pluie c'était arrêtée de tomber et les derniers rayons de soleil d'octobre rougissaient encore le ciel, baignant le parc de l'école d'une magnifique lumière.

Ils attendirent qu'elle sorte et qu'elle s'éloigne vers la volière pour la suivre. Fred et George leur avaient dit qu'elle y restait environ un demi-heure avant de remonter dans la salle commune. Harry devait monter et faire en sorte qu'elle l'écoute et jusqu'au bout si possible.

Quand ils atteignirent la volière, elle montait les dernières marches qui menaient aux perchoirs des hiboux. Ils se concertèrent.

-Tu as bien compris Harry ? Lui rappela Hermione, tu montes, tu restes devant la porte et tu l'obliges à t'écouter.

-Oui, je sais Hermione, répondit Harry blasé.

Il montât à son tour l'escalier encore humide de pluie. Quand, il eût atteint la dernière marche, il hésitât. Voulait-il vraiment la connaître ? Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec lui.. Il avait bien vu les regards qu'elle lui lançait le trois quarts du temps... Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie ! C'était sa sœur après tous. Il franchit la porte. Elle lui tournait le dos.

-T'abandonne jamais toi... lui lança Mary d'un ton blasé sans même se retourner.

-Je.. euh.. Non. Lui répondit Harry. Je dois te parler.

-J'avais compris. Mais moi je n'en ai pas envie tu vois, lui rétorqua-t-elle. Je sais de quoi tu veux me parler, mais je ne peux pas. Si tu veux en savoir plus va voir Dumbledore.

-C'est lui qui m'a confirmé que tu était ma sœur. Lui répondit le jeune sorcier.

-Tu ne sais pas mentir Harry, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je ne mens pas, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait interdit de te me dire que tu étais ma sœur. Il m'a même expliqué pourquoi il nous a fait grandir séparément. Lui dit Harry.

-Il t'as raconté tous ça en une seule fois... et bin dis donc quel progrès il a fait depuis que tu es à Poudlard ! Moi, tu vois, j'ai dû trouver une veille photo de notre père et un vieil article de journal pour comprendre ! Je savais que j'étais différentes des autres élèves mais pas à ce point ! Rétorquât sur un ton froid Mary.

-On ne savait pas que tu était ma sœur... commença Harry.

-On ? Qui d'autre est au courant que je suis vivante ! S'exclama Mary soudain furieuse.

-Juste Ron et Hermione... dit Harry qui ne voyait pas où était le mal.

-Ron Weasley ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu dis « au courant que je suis vivante » ? déclara-t-il soudain.

Il ne comprenait pas. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait été soulagée qu'elle vienne lui dire qu'elle savait tous.

-Quelle merde... dit-elle simplement. Pourquoi tu veux te rapprocher de moi ? Ta vie sera bien meilleure si tu oubliais que j'existe, tu sais... ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente que tu es enfin appris la vérité mais, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?

-Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste Mary ! Lui répondit-il.

-Ce n'est pas vrai il y a …

-Les Dursley ? Ça ne sera jamais ma famille ! Tu n'as jamais vécu avec eux ! Lui répondit-il froidement.

-Bien, si c'est ton choix Harry... Mais il va falloir que personne d'autre en dehors de Ron, Hermione, toi et moi, sachent qui je suis, c'est bien clair ! C'est pour ta propre sécurité ! Promet-le moi ! Finit-elle par lui demander.

-Je... Je promet... répondit-il.

Une lumière les illumina quelque seconde.

-Tu viens de faire ton premier serment inviolable Harry. Déclara Mary.

Il hocha la tête. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Harry commença à lui poser des questions sur leurs parents. Elle lui répondit, mais lui fit comprendre qu'ils devaient descendre et allaient au dîner et qu'ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard.


End file.
